The Halloween Ball
by Angelofmusic7991
Summary: Hogwarts is hosting a halloween ball and Ron has finally asked Hermione befroe anyone else could. During the ball, she finds Ron snogging Lavender. She runs into the maze, crying. A knight finds her when she lost her way. Fred/Hermione Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

This is in honor of Halloween, my favorite time of year (though it's a few days late). This is AU and is set in the Trio's sixth year.

The Halloween Ball

Tonight was the infamous Halloween ball, which was hosted by the seventh years. This years theme had been chosen by the Head Boy and Girl. It was to be a Masquerade (The Head Girl had recently watched Phantom of the Opera and had fallen in love with the idea). Every student at Hogwarts was excited for the ball, even the Slytherins. Hermione Granger was among the one who were the most excited. She was going with Ron Weasley. This time, he had asked her before someone else did. On the last Hogsmeade outing, they had purchased their costumes and were going as King Arthur and Lady Guinevere.

Unfortunatly, Ron and Lavender had had a fight prior to his asking Hermione to the ball. This didn't bother Hermione a bit. She was just glad he was treating her like a girl, unlike the weeks leading up to the Yule Ball in their fourth year. That afternoon, she, Ginny Weasley, and her dorm mates got ready together. Ginny helped Hermione with her hair and make up, and Hermione did the same for her. All through the afternoon, Lavender was shooting dark looks at Hermione, as she had been doing since Ron asked Hermione to the ball. Hermione's dress was simple. The bottom layer was white and the top layer was a light blue. The sleeves were long and cascaded down her arms. Her hair hung loosely down her back. Her make up was subtle, but still made her look different. Her mask was a simple white mask. Ron's costume was similar to the costume in the King Arthur movie from 2004 they had watched over the summer. Ginny and Harry were going as Peter Pan and Tinker Bell. Neville and Luna were going as Poison Ivy and Batman (The shop in Hogsmeade had a rather large selection of muggle costumes, to cater to the muggle borns).

Soon, it was time to meet the boys in front of the Great Hall. The girls walked down together, each barely containing their excitement. Once they reached their destination, the girls went their separate ways, in search of their dates. Hermione and Ginny found Ron and Harry by the door of the Great Hall. Both boys complimented their dates. Harry and Ginny shared a chaste kiss, during which Ron pointedly looked away. He hugged Hermione, but was staring over her shoulder at Lavender, who had come to the ball with Dean Thomas. Luckily for him, Hermione did not notice.

Professor McGonagall stepped in front of the doors leading into the Great Hall. She cleared her throat and said "Welcome to the Halloween Ball. The seventh years welcome you and wish you all a happy Halloween. They also wish for everyone to enjoy themselves. Now is the time to enter."

The large doors opened to reveal a darkened room. "Enter, dear children, if you dare." A creepy voice said, as the lightening flashed in the hall.

A few girls, including Lavender, shrieked in fear. Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes and giggled. The boys simply shook their heads and lead the girls inside. The Great Hall was transformed in to an eerie place, covered in spider webs (poor Ronald), skeletons, and other sorts of dark things. The house tables had been turned into small tables, similar to the ones at the Yule Ball. On the tables were black candles and miscellaneous bones and insects. The Weird Sisters were once again playing the ball. As couples entered the hall, they made their way to the dance floor. Harry lead Ginny out to the floor. Hermione and Ron claimed a table for their group and sat down. Ron then go up and went in search of food. Hermione rolled her eyes at his back. Mere minutes after Ron's departure, Seamus asked her to dance. She accepted and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

After many dances with other fellow Griffyndors and a few Ravenclaws, she returned to the table to find Ron and Lavender snogging. Her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe her eyes. Ron, no, _Ronald _was here with her, but was snogging some other girl? That made no sense to her. She understood Lavender was his girlfriend, but it was still rude to blow off your date like that. She turned angrily and left the hall.

The seventh years had set up a "haunted" garden maze just outside the giant front doors of the castle. She walked outside and entered the maze. Her vision blurred as she ran through the maze. She ended up somewhere in the middle, but wasn't exactly sure of her location. She slumped down onto a wooden bench and let her tears flow.

Once her tears stopped, she looked around her perch on the bench. She didn't know how long she was out there, but it had felt like an eternity. She also, had no idea where she was or how to get out of the maze. She internally curse Ronald for being a dolt and making her cry. She then decided to stay where she was, hoping someone would notice her absence.

After what felt like hours, she heard someone or something approaching her. She tensed, hoping it wasn't a ghoul or a Slytherin. Surely, a Slytherin would cause more harm than needed. "Fair Guinevere, are you out here?" A voice called out.

"I'm over here!" She replied.

A tall figure stepped out of the shadows. "My fair Guinevere, why are you wondering this cursed garden alone? Tis far too dangerous for a fair maiden, such as your self, to travel without an escort." The figure said, stopping a few feet away from Hermione.

"I was upset and wished to be alone, but I seem to have lost my way." Hermione replied.

"My fait Queen, what is it that has upset you? Is there a way I can correct this great injustice?" The figure asked, stepping closer to her.

"My knight has gone back to her. I saw them…doing things which should only be done in his private chambers. No one could correct this. 'Twas my own fault, thinking he still cared for me." She answered, softly.

Her vision blurred once again, but before a single tear could fall, the man was by her side, holding her close to his chest.

"Hermione, stop wasting your tears on that dolt. He's not good enough for you." He said, wiping her tears with his finger.

She nodded and asked "How did you manage to sneak into the ball, Fred?".

Fred smirked. He loved how Hermione could always tell him apart from his twin. "Don't worry. I got permission to be here. The seventh years invited some of my year back as a reunion of sorts, since we weren't allowed to have a ball." Fred replied, pulling her closer.

"Fred, who are you dressed as?" She asked, curiously and hoping her hunch was correct.

"I came as Sir Lancelot, knight of the round table." He replied, grinning.

"We match better than Ron and I did." Hermione said, smiling.

"That was the point, my dear. Now, shall we venture back through this thicket and make our way back to the castle?" He asked, standing up.

Hermione nodded and took a second to fix her face with her wand. Fred offered her his hand, which she took. Arms linked, the two hurried through the maze, trying to find a way out. During their search, Hermione pondered the meaning behind his words. 'He came as Lancelot and came after me. Could he…? No, it's not possible. I'm not his type.' She thought.

"'Mione, we're lost. We should send up sparks and hope someone finds us." Fred said, snapping her from her thoughts.

She nodded and allowed him to lead her to a stone bench. "Is something wrong? Are you cold, Hermione?" He asked, panicking slightly.

She giggled at his reaction and said "I'm fine, Fred. Just thinking that's all.".

He sighed in relief and stretched his arm behind her shoulder. "Hermione, I meant what I said earlier. Ron doesn't deserve you. Hell, I don't even deserve you." He said, as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"What do you mean, Fred?" Hermione asked, clearly confused.

"In his last letter, Ron ranted about your costume idea. He didn't want to be a knight and wanted ideas from us on how to win Lavender back. George and I weren't too keen on his "Make Lavender Jealous" scheme. So I dressed as Lancelot, in hopes of stealing you away from him before his dastardly plot succeeded, but I failed." Fred said, staring at the ground.

"In the old stories, Lancelot stole Guinevere from Arthur. This is almost like it, but Arthur didn't have another lady waiting for him. Lavender came as a water nymph, so I guess she could represent the Lady of the Lake." She said, looking thoughtful.

"Hermione, will you be alright?" Fred asked, softly.

"With Ron and Lavender? Deep down, I think I knew what he was up to. I'm alright with it, though." Hermione replied, blinking back tears.

"Sh, don't cry, 'Mione. He's not worth it." Fred said, rubbing her arm.

She wiped her tears and leaned closer to Fred. He rested his cheek against the top of her head. "Hermione, not counting my dolt of a younger brother, who would you date?" He asked, hoping his name would be on her list.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, then said "Besides Malfoy and Oliver Wood, I would have to say Neville, Victor, George and…you."

She felt him tense and wondered if she offended him in someway. "Malfoy and Wood?!?" Why Malfoy?" He asked, quietly.

"Malfoy and Oliver are good kissers. Malfoy was dared to kiss me last week and lives up to his reputation. Oliver kissed me after we won the Qudditch Cup back in my third year." She explained.

Fred relaxed, though he wasn't too quite too happy that his enemy and his former qudditch captain had snogged her before he had the chance. He pulled away from her. She faced him, looking cold and confused. She hadn't wanted him to put space between them. She pouted and tried to close the space between them (mind you, it wasn't much, but she wanted him to be closer to her).

Fred couldn't help but to stare at her pouty lips. He had never felt the urge to kiss her as much as he did now. Normally, the urge was strong but tonight, it was nearly unbearable. Hermione's big chocolate brown eyes suddenly filled with an unexplained sadness, just before she looked away. Fred wondered if he had done something wrong. Then he noticed her shivering. "You're freezing." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

She nodded her head against his chest, pressing as close as she could to his body. He pulled back slightly, using his right hand to tilt her head up and kissed her.

Hermione couldn't believe it. One second, he was trying to keep her warm, the next, he was kissing her. His lips were warm against her cold lips. Their bodies were pressed tightly against one another. His left hand was on the small of her back, pressing her closer to him, while his right hand was at the back of her head, tangled in her long wavy locks. Hermione didn't know how long they stayed like that, kissing and occasionally coming up for air. She had never been kissed in such a matter. In fact, she believed it was the best kiss she had ever had. She loved it. Of course, now their feelings for each other was obvious to the other party.

Fred suddenly pulled back and asked "Will my most beautiful and fair Queen Guinevere allow me, Sir Lancelot, Knight of the Round Table, a token of her affections?"

Hermione smiled. "Only if you wish for me to be your lady, Sir Knight." She replied, softly.

"I shall like it if you would be my fair Guinevere, dear Queen." Fred replied, as Hermione slipped a handkerchief, with the initials "HJG" upon it, into his armor.

"Then you shall have a token of my affections, Sir Knight." She said, as he kissed her again.

"OI! Hermione, are you out here?" Ron yelled, causing the two to break the kiss.

"We're over here, Ron." Hermione called back.

Harry, Ron and Ginny appeared around the corner. The three gasped as they noticed how close Fred and Hermione were standing. The three exchanged knowing smirks and quietly congratulated themselves. "Hey guys. Do you know the way out?" Fred asked, wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist.

"Of course we do, Fred. Just follow us." Ginny said and the three lead the couple out of the maze.

Upon reaching the entrance hall, Ginny, Harry and Ron returned to the ball. Fred and Hermione stayed behind. "Well, my fair Guinevere, shall we proceed?" Fred asked her.

Hermione nodded and together they entered the Great Hall.

A group of Griffyndors stood huddled together in a dark corner of the hall. "Hermione looks happy. That's all that matters." Ron said, though he wasn't too happy his older brother was with his beat friend.

"Maybe she'll stop talking in her sleep now." Lavender said, watching the two glide across the dance floor.

Her dorm mates agreed. Knowing how bad Hermione had gotten. "I'm glad our plan worked. Hopefully, Hermione won't notice the absence of any former students." Harry said, looking a tad bit worried.

"Don't worry. I took care of it." George said, appearing beside Harry, dressed as the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

Suddenly, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and a few other former students entered the hall. "How'd you manage to convince them to come?" Ginny asked.

"They'd do anything to make Fred happy. Plus, they owe me a few favors." George answered.

The group continued to watch Fred and Hermione dance.

"Fred, they're watching us." Hermione said.

"Love, everyone's watching us. Does it bother you?" Fred asked, pulling her close.

"No, it doesn't bother me." She replied, smiling.

Fred grinned wickedly and said "Let's give them a show worth watching, Love."

Leaning down, he crushed his lips against hers. Hermione swore she saw fireworks. The entire hall went dead silent. Professors McGonagall and Sprout dropped their goblets in shock. Professor Snape glared at the two on the dance floor and began to plot ways to take points or give them detention.

Every student's jaw had dropped. No one had ever thought they would live to see the day Hermione Granger comment an act of PDA in public, least of all, with Fred Weasley. Professor Dumbledore smiled and was quite pleased with the Griffyndors plot to get the two together. He, of course, knew about it. He knew everything that occurs within the castle walls. Dumbledore attended the ball dressed as Merlin, which fit the Griffyndors costume motif perfectly.


End file.
